Unnskyldninger
by Karla Sparda
Summary: Gakuen!- Lukas vuelve a "discutir" con Mathias, pero ésta vez se ha pasado un poco con lo que ha dicho. ¿Abandonará su orgullo noruego y se disculpará con el danés? ¿Cuánto tiempo tardará en eso? Semi AU, DenNor, leve aparición de HongIce.


**Hola a todos! Después de mucho tiempo -casi un año- volví! Esta vez con un DenNor, una de mis parejas favoritas ;u; Denle una oportunidad, si? Es lo primero que publico por primera vez en mucho tiempo. Esto está basado en algo que me pasó hace mucho tiempo :Yaoming: Y no es que en lo que hay escrito haya pasado exactamente, aunque eso a nadie le importa *se va a llorar a un rincón**

**Disclaimer: Hetalia no me pertenece, le pertenece a Hidekaz Himaruya-sama, o sí no tendría a todos los países haciendo yaoi... Y tendría a España de esclavo :Yaoming: xDD *q*  
**

**Advertencia: Shounen-ai, DenNor, y leve aparición de HongIce. Sí no te gusta ahorremonos malo comentarios y no lo leas.**

**Sin más que decir... Al fic!**

**P.D: Lo estaré corrigiendo, por si las dudas.**

* * *

Felicidad. Es la única palabra que podía describir el estado de ánimo de cierto danés en ese mismo instante, ¿porqué? Fácil, había podido conseguir el perdón de cierta persona que ha amado desde siempre. ¿Por qué eso? Respuesta obvia, una pelea desde hace aproximadamente 9 meses provocada por el noruego por culpa de él mismo. Pero todo eso quedó atrás, por ahora disfrutaría esa situación, tenía a cierto noruego entre sus brazos, sonrojado hasta las orejas. Que tierno~! Aprovecharía al máximo la situación ya que era bastante difícil que se pusiera en "ese" estado.

-_Jeg elsker deg…*-_

A continuación, una "pequeña" historia de cómo llegaron a eso:

_Todo ocurrió un septiembre del año xxx, en la prestigiosa Academia W, donde solo los países pasan clases como alumnos normales._

_Acabaron las clases, cómo toda escuela al escuchar el timbre todos se dirigieron -corrieron- hacia la salida, "amontonándose" en la puerta. ¿Tanta prisa de salir de la escuela? Rodó los ojos, ni fuera que le importase, pero le exasperaba eso._

_Cuando vio que la salida estaba libre continuó su camino, hasta que cierta voz demasiado escandalosa lo hizo parar._

_-Noruuuuuuu~!.- Grito alguien desde lejos, lo suficientemente fuerte para que el noruega reaccionara rápidamente y se echara a correr a todo lo que daban sus piernas._

_-"Mierda".- Se lamento Lukas al ser visto por el danés, ¿porqué huía? Ah sí, ese danés era bastante idiota y molesto, sobre todo molesto, demasiado para su gusto. Como se arrepentía de haberle hablado, de haber sabido que iba a terminar así mejor lo hubiera pensado dos veces y haberle ignorado, pero como fue taaaaan idiota –según él- decidió hacerle caso, aunque como siempre, indiferente. Ahora lo único que le quedaba era huir_

_Corrió hasta que sus piernas no dieron más, para su suerte terminó en un escondite seguro, según él –un callejón-, ya que desde dentro de el había visto como Mathias pasaba corriendo aún buscándolo, o al menos eso creyó haber visto ya que al darse media vuelta encontró unos ojos brillantes azules bastante conocidos haciéndolo que se sobresaltara._

_-Jajaja ~ Hubieras visto tu cara.- Se burló Math al ver al noruego bastante sorprendido. Esa era una de las pocas veces que mostraba expresiones._

_-Idiota...- Susurro Lukas, pero fue todos modos fue oído por el danés-_

_-Venga, no es para tanto.- Dijo al momento que abrazaba a Lukas, siendo inmediatamente apartado de una manera bastante brusca._

_-¡No me abraces como si nada!- Gritó al momento de separarse de aquel abrazo, aunque no podía negar que le había gustado…_

_-Lo siento…-_

_-¿Lo siento? ¿¡Es lo único que puede decir!?- Preguntó bastante enojado. El no recibir respuesta le cabreó demasiado.- ¿Sabes qué? Hasta aquí hemos llegado.- Dijo sin creer lo que acababa de decir._

_-Pero Noru…- Intentó decir algo pero fue inmediatamente interrumpido por el noruego._

_-"Detente".- Se decía a si mismo en su mente.- "Sabes muy bien que no es verdad" Noru esto, Noru el otro, por Odín, ya me tienes HARTO. Vienes y me abrazas como sí nada, eres bastante molesto, ¿sabías?- Dijo aún sin creer lo que estaba diciendo.- "Idiota, sabes muy bien que no quieres esto".- Se decía mentalmente._

_-P-pero…- Intentó decir algo de nuevo pero también ésta vez fue interrumpido por Lukas._

_-¿Pero qué? ¿Te digo algo? Todo hubiera sido mejor sí te hubiera ignorado desde aquella vez.- Dijo ésta vez queriéndose morir, ¿cómo pudo decir eso?_

_-…- Se quedó sin palabras, sintió cómo su corazón se rompía en miles de pedazos, y también sintió como las lágrimas se iban acumulando en sus ojos._

_-…- Al no obtener respuesta mejor decidió irse.- Adiós, anko.- Dijo dándose media vuelta dispuesto a irse cuando sintió como lo tomaban de la muñeca impidiéndole continuar su camino._

_-Noru…- Apenas dijo en un hilillo de voz._

_-Suéltame.- Ordenó de manera cortante. Pero al ver que no deshacía su agarre se lo "pidió" de nuevo.- Te he dicho que me sueltes.-_

_Al ver que no lo haría cambiar de opinión, deshizo su agarre, viendo como el noruego aprovechó eso para salir corriendo._

_Sentía como las lagrimas fluían libremente, no podía creer lo que acababa de suceder. Por lo que decidió irse a su casa. Más triste de lo que siempre pudo haber estado…_

_._

_Llegó a su casa, con una cara de tan pocos amigos preocupando de inmediato a su querido hermano menor._

_-Hermano, estas b…?- Pero en seguida se calló al ver la cara de su hermano.- Lo siento…_

_-…- No respondió, simplemente subió y azotó la puerta de su habitación tras de sí._

_Se tumbo en la cama, sentía como las lagrimas fluían por sus pálidas mejillas. ¿Por qué había sido tan idiota para tratar al pobre danés de esa forma? Vale que podía ser –bastante- molesto a veces, pero a pesar de ello era -muy- buena persona. Siempre lo había tratado bien a pesar de ser tan indiferente. ¿Y de qué manera se lo pagó? De ésta manera. Se sintió la peor persona del mundo. En realidad, fue un verdadero imbécil. Pero, fue lo correcto ¿no? Así se libraría de una carga para él, aunque sonara egoísta. _

_Se sumió tanto en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta cuando entró en el Reino de Los Sueños…_

_._

_Nervioso, era la única palabra que lo podía describir en ese momento, claro que su rostro no lo demostraría pero en el interior estaba más de lo que podía estar siempre (?) ._

_Se sentó en su pupitre, esperando a que el idiota de Math llegará como siempre gritando"Noru~! Noru~!" y lo abrazara alzándolo por los aires, no lo aceptaría, pero le gustaba eso más que nada…_

_En cuanto lo vio esperó a que eso sucediera, pero al ver los ojos sin brillo del danés sintió que algo se rompía en su interior. ¿Se lo habrá tomado en serio lo de anoche? Se sentía bastante mal de haberle dicho eso, verlo de esa manera, eso era el puto Karma_

_Cuando se sentó en su lugar –que afortunadamente era de lado suyo- intentó llamarle, sin éxito alguno, entonces le llamó de nuevo, y así fue varias veces pero nunca contestó, el Den que había conocido, se había ido…_

_._

_6 meses después…_

_Basta, no podía más, necesitaba a Mathias más que a nada, en verdad ¿cómo pudo ser tan idiota? Y ahora que ha pasado medio año ve al danés actuando como sí nada, claro que, ignorándolo a ÉL, molestando a Berwald y siempre hablando animadamente con Tino, claro que era bastante simpático el finlandés pero le molestaba -bastante- que a él le pusiera más que a él mismo. Lo recuperaría, de alguna manera u otra… Pero lo que no notaba que de vez en cuando Math le echaba sus "miraditas"…_

_._

_8 meses después…_

_Quería, no, TENÍA que recuperar a Math, no podía pasar ningún segundo más sin él. Pero el orgullo… El puto ORGULLO, no se lo permitía, algún día lo superará y le pedirá una disculpa, de eso estaba seguro. Y lo único a lo que se podía limitar en ese momento era tumbarse en su cama y a ponerse llorar -amargamente- encerrado en su habitación, que hasta había dejado de comer bien, por lo que empezó a adelgazar bastante. Preocupando aún más al pobre Emil, tenía que descubrir que le pasaba a su querido hermano mayor, y eso haría._

_Lo que no sabía Lukas es que "cierta persona" estaba en una situación –bastante- parecida, a pesar de que lo ignorara…_

_._

_Una noche –que ya era normal en los últimos 8 meses- decidió sacarle información a su hermano, quería ayudarlo, en realidad lo necesitaba con urgencia. _

_Y ahí estaba, dudoso si llamar a la puerta o no, en realidad estaba nervioso de que su hermano lo mandara a la mierda por preguntar cosas que no le "incumbían", pero iba a ayudarlo, quiera o no._

_Entonces llamó, no recibió respuesta alguna, así que llamó de nuevo, sin respuesta aún, por lo que decidió entrar a la fuerza._

_Lo primero que vio fue a su hermano tumbado en la cama, dándole la espalda, y podía escuchar algunos sollozos. ¿Qué lo tendría así? Él no era de muchas expresiones que digamos, pero verlo de esa manera no era para nada normal, sólo que hubiera sido algo que en verdad le haya afectado_

_-bróðir. Ertu í lagi?*- Preguntó, sin respuesta alguna.- Hermano, estás bien?- Volvió a preguntar pero con un tono más firme. _

_-No.- Dijo aún sin voltear_

_-Entonces, ¿qué ocurre? Por favor dímelo, quizás pueda ayudarte.- Pidió Emil cambiando de tono firme a uno más preocupado._

_Esta vez el noruego hizo caso, por lo que se sentó en la cama y miró directo a los ojos al islandés._

_-Yo… Yo…- Comenzó con apenas un hilillo de voz ¿cómo le podría explicarlo qué paso con Mathias? , pero fue interrumpido por Emil._

_-Lo siento, debí haber esperado un poco más. Primero tranquilízate, ya luego me cuentas, vale?_

_Bondevik asintió, así que trató de tranquilizarse un poco y continuó._

_-Yo… Soy un verdadero idiota. No debí ser así con Math…- Pero fue interrumpido de nuevo por su hermanito._

_-¿Qué pasa con él?-_

_-Yo… No debí ser tan duro con él, en verdad. Vaya que puede llegar a ser bastante molesto, pero, a pesar de eso, era muy buena persona conmigo, no debí mandarlo a lo mierda de esa manera. ¡Lo extraño tanto! - Dijo recordando las palabras que le había dicho. _

"_Por Odín, ya me tienes HARTO", "Eres bastante molesto ¿sabías?", "Hasta aquí hemos llegado" "Todo hubiera sido mejor sí te hubiera ignorado desde aquella vez"…_

_Llorar, es lo único que podía hacer en ese momento, sintió como las lagrimas caían de nuevo por sus mejillas, se sentía la peor persona del mundo._

_-¿¡Por qué!?- Grito amargamente Lukas, a lo que Emil reaccionó rápidamente abrazándolo fuertemente._

_-Hermano, ¡por favor tranquilízate!- Sentenció, a lo que el noruego le devolvió el abrazo aunque aún llorando amargamente.- Hermano, sé que esto va en contra de tus normas pero… Por mí yo me hubiera disculpado con él desde hace mucho.-_

_-… ¿Qué?- Preguntó bastante sorprendido. Alejándose un poco de Steilsson._

_-Lo que acabas de escuchar, Lukas.- Dejando al noruego aún más sorprendido, ya que Emil sólo lo llamaba por su nombre cuando estaba bastante serio.- Sí en realidad lo extrañaras, ya lo hubieras pedido perdón desde cuándo. Pero, ¡ah no! El "gran" Lukas Bondevik no puede si quiera llegar su orgullo de lado por lo que más quiere.-_

_-…- Eso lo había dejado sin palabras, pero eso era bastante cierto, debía dejar su orgullo sí en realidad lo quería recuperar.- Gracias, hermano. No sé qué haría sin ti.- Agradeció para abrazarlo de nuevo pero ésta vez más fuerte._

_-No hay de que.- Dijo devolviéndoselo.- Para eso están los hermanos. ¿no?- _

_Este asintió, con una pequeña sonrisa.- Tengo mucho sueño… Quisiera dormir.- Dijo bostezando y tallándose levemente los ojos que le ardían de tanto llorar._

_-Vale, entonces duerme. Mañana tienes todo un día por delante.- Dijo para levantarse de la cama para salir de la habitación.- Buena noche.- Dijo para por fin salir por la puerta._

_-Buenas noches.- Dijo para caer casi inmediatamente en los brazos de Morfeo._

_. _

_-¿Y? ¿Cómo esta?- Escucho que le preguntaba cierto hongkonés cejón desde la sala de estar._

_-Al parecer ya se tranquilizó un poco- Dijo sentándose a un lado de Xiang.- Pero al parecer le afecto dema…- No pudo seguir ya que sintió como una mano traviesa se deslizaba sobre su muslo.- ¡Xiang!.- Grito sonrojándose hasta las orejas._

_-¿Qué? Sabes que me encanta hacer eso.- Dijo esto último con una sonrisa juguetona y un tono, llamémoslo… Lascivo.- Aww~ pareces un tomatito.- Mencionó divertido al ver como el rostro de Emil que tenía un color rojo bastante brillante._

_-Tonto…- Dijo para acercársele y plantarle un suave beso en los labios.-Ég elska þig*.- Susurró en su idioma natal, pero sabía muy bien que el castaño entendía –bastante- bien lo que quería decir._

_-Yo también te quiero.- Dijo para darle otro beso y recostarlo en el sillón, de todos modos, tenían toda esa linda noche por delante…_

_._

_-Noru… Hvorfor?*- Se preguntó por enésima vez esa noche mirando, hacia la nada, tumbado en su cama . Y cada noche se preguntaba lo mismo, ¿por qué? Estaba consciente de que a veces Lukas podía ser bastante impaciente… Pero tampoco debió sobrepasarse de esa manera. Lo extrañaba tanto, pero por miedo a que lo ignorara, mejor decidió dejarlo en paz. Aunque no podía evitar mirarlo de reojo en la escuela. Tenía la esperanza de que algún día llegara y le pidiese una disculpa para poder abrazarlo como nunca, pero al parecer ese día estaba bastante lejos de su alcance… O al menos eso creía él._

_-Te extraño tanto... Lo siento, en realidad. Te necesito...- Susurró para sumirse en el dulce Reino de los Sueños…_

_._

Actualidad.

Nervioso, es como se sentía ese día. Él día en que lo recuperaría, y sí no resultaba, lo intentaría de nuevo, y así seguiría insistiendo hasta tener una respuesta positiva.

-"Vær så snill*… perdóname…".- Estaba tan sumido en sus pensamientos que no escuchó cuando el profesor de Historia, alias "Don Germania" le estaba llamando.

-Señor Bondevik… ¡Señor Bondevik!- Gritó al final Don Germania, bastante enojado de que no le estuviera poniendo atención.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué…?- Dijo confundido bajando de su nube rosa llena de daneses bastante energéticos –para su gusto- sonriéndole y abrazándolo sólo a él, y quizás algunas "cosillas" más… Pero cuando vio las miradas expectantes del grupo -incluida la de Mathias- posadas sobre él se dio cuenta de la situación. Por lo que sólo agachó la cabeza.

-Lo he notado bastante distraído últimamente en clases, señor Bondevik. ¿Sucede algo?- Preguntó con un –pequeño- deje de preocupación en su voz.

Vaya que esto le estaba incomodando bastante, a lo que sólo respondió que no era nada, que solo necesitaba aire fresco.

-Hmm…- Pensó un poco Don Germania.- Puedo considerar, que salgas un poco antes. De todos modos ya casi terminan las clases. Pero sólo por esta vez, ¿de acuerdo?

Lukas asintió.- Gracias, profesor.- Dijo para guardar sus cosas y salir del salón de clases rápidamente ante la mirada molesta y a la vez confundida de todos los demás.

-"Noru está un poco extraño"- Dijo para sus adentros Mathias. Pero mejor se puso a concentrarse en terminar un dibujo con el que probablemente le sangraría la nariz a Elizabeta. Oh sí señoras y señores, era un dibujo bastante gay de él y Lukas tomados de la mano saltando gaymente en campo lleno de conejitos y unicornios vomitando arcoíris. Ok, olviden eso último, pero esa era su fantasía, algún día poder pasear con él, en un hermoso campo, tomados de la mano, susurrándose cosas tiernas al oído. Pero aún veía eso bastante lejos, hasta ese mismo día.

.

-"Maldición".- Fue lo único que pudo decir. ¿Desde cuándo le importaba tanto ese estúpido danés? Ah sí, desde que lo mando a la mierda de una forma no muy bonita que digamos.

-"Vamos, ya debería ser hora".- Pensó mirando su reloj de muñeca, unos cuantos segundos más y tendría de vuelta a su querido Den.- 5… 4… 3… 2… 1…-

*Riiiiing*

En cuanto escuchó el timbre se agarró corriendo hacia la salida, así podría alcanzar a Den a tiempo. Y ahí espero viendo cómo todos los demás salían corriendo y se empujaban entre ellos. Pero eso no le importaba ahora, lo que le importaba era encontrarlo a ÉL.

Por fin lo encontró, lo divisó a lo lejos aparentemente molestando a Berwald, y del lado otro Tino. Vaya como le gustaba molestar-joder- al sueco, un segundo se arrepintió de haber tomado esa decisión, pero no había vuelta atrás, así que apresuró el paso para no perderle.

-Math, ¡Mathias!. Gritó –bastante extraño en él-, haciendo que el trío se detuviera en seco. Aprovechando eso para poder alcanzarles. En cuanto llegó en frente de Math, el corazón se le aceleró bastante.- Necesito hablar contigo.- Dijo al danés con el tono más firme que pudo hacer en ese momento.

-Claro.- Aceptó Mathias, aunque bastante sorprendido.- Enseguida vuelvo, chicos.-Avisó a los otros 2, a lo que solo asintieron, mirándose igualmente sorprendidos.

Y en ese momento Lukas empezó a caminar sin ni siquiera mirar al danés, en realidad no podía verle, en realidad, temía a que ignorara lo que le tenía que decir, pero ya no había vuelta atrás.

Al llegar a un lugar más "apartado" de los demás, empezó a hablar…

-Este… Den, yo…-Intentó decir pero fue interrumpido por el danés.

-Noru… Yo, lo siento…-Dijo sorprendiendo al noruego.

-¿Eh? ¿Porqué te…?-

-Perdón, pero no debí ser así… Sé que puedo llegar a ser bastante molesto, pero, ¿no pudiste habérmelo de otra forma?-

-…- Eso lo dejó sin palabras, pero tenía razón, debió decirle eso de otra forma, no de… "Esa".

-Intentaré cambiar, ¿sí? Sólo de esa forma podré…-

-No.- Le cortó con el tono más firme que pudo.- Escucha, lo siento, en verdad. Sé que no debí ser de esa forma contigo. Yo… pues… este… No soy muy bueno con las palabras, será mejor que te lo demuestre.- Dijo dejando bastante confundido a Math y acercándose a este.

Éste seguía tan confundido que no notó que el noruego se le estaba acercando, todo sonrojado. Éste dejando todo su –puto- orgullo de lado por primera vez en su vida, se paró de puntillas para plantarle un dulce beso. Si, se había enamorado de ese "Idiota".

Mathias abrió los ojos a más no poder, pero eso no significa que haya aprovechado la situación para rodear con sus brazos su cintura del otro y corresponderle.

Al separarse por falta de aire, el danés sonrió de oreja a oreja, haciendo que el noruego se sonroje hasta las orejas.

-Jeg elsker deg, Danmark*. Te quiero tal y como eres, por favor, nunca cambies- Dijo aún con ese tierno –al menos en la opinión de Math- sonrojo en su pálido rostro. Haciendo que se le acelerara el corazón al otro.

-Jeg elsker også dig, Norge*.- Respondió bastante feliz para de nuevo besarle, pero ésta vez un poco más pasional. Nada podía arruinar ese momento, excepto…

-¡Kyaaa~!.- Se escuchó un grito bastante fangirlesco (?) bastante conocido para los 2, seguido de una flash enceguecedor, haciendo que se separaran bruscamente, sonrojados hasta los orejas.- Perfecta para mi colección de "DenNor". Nyaaa~.- Dijo sin más para salir corriendo de allí con un hilito de sangre saliendo de su nariz.

-…- Eso dejó los bastante desconcertados a ambos.- Bueno.- Comenzó a hablar Math.- No es algo que se vea todos los días. Pero bueno…- Dijo volteándose viendo a un noruego todavía con los colores arriba en su rostro.- Ah si, ¿en que nos quedamos?- Dijo con una sonrisa un tanto burlona.

-Idiota…-Murmuró para acercársele de nuevo y besarle de nuevo. ¿Qué más podía pedir? Por fin había recuperado a esa persona que ha amado desde siempre…

_**¿FIN?**_

* * *

_Traducciones:_

_*Jeg elsker deg: Noruego = Te amo_

_*Danmark -a secas xD-: Noruego = Dinamarca_

_ *bróðir. Ertu í lagi?: Islandés = Hermano. Estás bien? _

_*Ég elska þig: Islandés = Te quiero_

_*Hvorfor?: Danés = Por qué?_

_*Vær så snill: Noruego = Por favor_

_*Jeg elsker også dig: Danés = sería algo así como "Te amo" o "Yo también te amo"._

_Sí tengo algún error en las traducciones, por favor, hagánmelo saber, si?_

* * *

**Y? Qué tal? *se esconde en un escudo anti-bombas* A mí en lo personal se me subió el azúcar después de revisarlo xDD Pero ahí ya verán ústedes ;_; Review? Como dijo una autora de por ahí, los reviews son el alimento de las escritoras :3 Sí no recibo ni siquiera uno o un fav creo que me largo. Después de que haya publicado una historia UsUk -que por ciero eliminé-, no recibí ninguno de los 2, lo que me decepcionó mucho. Así que como dije, ustedes verán. Aunque me mató la parte del dibujo xDD. Sin más que decir...**

**Takk for lesing! -Gracias por leer-**


End file.
